How it Started
by tantei39kunoichi
Summary: How exactly did Lupin and Tonks start dating? Even before Sirius died they must've had. Lupin x Tonks [My version of how it started anyway]


**A/N: My first HP fic and try at L/T.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Lupin sat down on the chair while having some coffee. He was here in Grimmauld Place, being invited to Christmas dinner by Molly again. He had come earlier than expected but he had his reasons. He wanted to surprise Sirius with what they were going to get Harry for Christmas. Since Sirius couldn't go out of the house, he was paying for the gift while Lupin chose it.

He had gotten Harry Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Diagon Alley. His teacher instincts told him these would be useful to Harry in his N.E.W.T.S. So there it was, sitting right in front of him on the table, neatly wrapped in red and green.

While staring at his coffee, he heard the doorbell ring. Mrs. Black started screaming bloody murder as he shot up from the table to close the curtains on her. After shutting the portrait, he was about answer the door when he noticed footsteps already approaching the door.

He heard Sirius exclaim "Heya Nymphadora!" Then he heard another voice, apparently female saying "Sirius! Don't call me that. It's Tonks, remember?"

"Haha. Yeah…_**Nymphadora**_."

"Hey! I said call me Tonks!"

Then he heard a loud noise and Sirius' howling laughter. He went downstairs to see what had happened. Apparently Tonks had just tripped over the umbrella holder and had fallen face first into the floor. Sirius, who evidently found this amusing, was laughing his heart out.

He quickly went over to help her up, through his gentleman instincts, and offered his hand to her. "Need a hand?" he said with a wide grin plastered to his face. Tonks blushed and stammered a quick thanks as she took his hand and stood up. But apparently, Sirius had just put his foot between them (with a _**wide**_ grin on his face), so when Tonks stood up she was sent crashing down again but not to the floor this time. She had landed on Lupin, but on the most unexpected place. Her lips landed on his and when they both realized what they were doing, they quickly pulled apart and stood up, both whose faces had gone scarlet.

None spoke to each other until after dinner when everyone was relaxing in the living room. Sirius was still laughing hysterically as he told Harry and the others what had occurred between them. Lupin swore that he would hex him if he told anyone but knowing Sirius, he'd have told the entire world if he could.

Sitting by the fire with a cup of eggnog he looked around to see what everyone was doing. Sirius was still telling Harry, Ron, Fred and George about the incident; Molly and Arthur were listening to the radio while Fleur was cuddling with Bill (which Mrs. Weasley didn't like very much). Then he finally spotted Tonks morphing her face to amuse Ginny and Hermione.

He smiled as he thought about what just happened before dinner. He secretly enjoyed the kiss he got from Tonks. He just didn't want to admit it. It was true he fancied Tonks but…it just wouldn't work out for them. He was a werewolf; he didn't want to harm her. He thought she deserved someone better. What did she see in him, he wondered? He was poor, being unemployed because of the law against werewolves getting jobs. He was also way older than her. Way out of her league.

He shook his head; it was Christmas, a time for fun and happiness. Taking a sip of his eggnog, he just noticed that Tonks had gotten up from her chair and had settled in beside him on the couch. He nearly choked on his drink. Clearing his throat and obviously going pink, he asked "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried again and managed to say "Uh…well…I was just w-wondering…if maybe…y-you'd…y'know…want to get some coffee sometime…and uh…" As she stammered, Lupin had already gotten the idea. _'Is she really asking me out on a date?'_ he thought. He hesitated for a bit but eventually gave in. He thought _'Hey, one date wouldn't hurt, right?'_

Lupin put a finger to the lips of the still stammering Tonks and silently nodded. He flashed her a smile and held her hands. Tonks, overjoyed with him agreeing, leapt on him. What was meant to be hug turned into a kiss. They stayed in that position for a long time, each enjoying the sensation, when they noticed that the radio had stopped playing music and that the chattering ceased. Remembering they were in public they scrambled off each other, both scarlet yet again, and sat in different seats.

Sirius was howling with laughter yet again but this time he was on the floor, rolling mad like a man on fire. Some people applauded; apparently they were waiting for this moment to come. Some were just awestruck as they never really thought it was possible. This was when Sirius yelled "God! Get a room, you two!" through short breaths of laughter.

After a few moments of awkwardness, everyone got back to what they were doing. Lupin decided to approach Tonks and ask her some things. Sitting beside her, he asked "So…where shall the date be?" He grinned at her as he waited for a reply. Tonks returned it with a grin of her own as she said "I was thinking we get some ice cream at Florean's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley for starters…then do whatever you want, I suppose."

And that's when their dating days started…

**The End.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: Yeah I know. I sucked at writing this fic. But what do you expect from my first HP fic and try at L/T fics. Flame me if you must. But I think I confused you a lot 'cuz I wrote this from 1am to 3:30am. So I'm very sleepy and disoriented right now. Oh and if you were wondering, yes I changed the Christmas part in OotP. I didn't know where to put them in so I figured hey, why not use the Christmas part of the book. Oh well. Enough of my rant.Review please?**


End file.
